vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
Summary Pinkamena Diane Pie is a female Earth pony and one of the main characters of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Pinkie is energetic and sociable, and she represents the Element of Laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 4-B | 4-B or Higher Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie, Pinkie Pie, Pink, Stinkie Pie, Pinkius Piecus, Spitty Pie, Pinkie Winkie, Mare Do Well, Chancellor Puddinghead, Pinkie Responsibility Pie, Fili-Second, Pinkamena Serious Pie, Ponka Po, Drinkie Pie, Ms. Pie, Pinkie Bow, Sprinkle Pie, Pink Petunia, Pi Origin: My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Gender: Female Age: Unknown, one year younger than Fluttershy Classification: Pony, Earth Pony, Party Planner, Element of Laughter Powers and Abilities: Toon Force, 4th Wall Awareness, Some sort of Teleportation, Superhuman Speed, Can somehow appear inside mirrors, Can multiply her limbs, Precognition (via "Pinkie Sense), Can defy gravity, Hammerspace, Low-Level Shapeshifting, Can control her mane like it was an extra limb, Can stay alive after being ripped into pieces, Regeneration (High-Mid), Can make ghosts desapear by laughing, Can climb walls, Can stretch her body, Duplication (Requires the Mirror Pool), Likely far more. | All base form abilities, Purification, Can undo Reality Warping, Petrification, Can banish people to the moon | All base form abilities, Is protected by a forcefield, Can remove her opponent's magical powers, can banish her opponent to the Tartarus, Flight Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Managed to shake mountains with a megaphone she got from her hammerspace, Shoud not be much weaker than Rainbow Dash) | Solar System level (One-shots Discord) | Solar System level or Higher (One-shots Full-Power Tirek) Speed: Varies from Peak Human to Massively Hypersonic | Relativistic attack speed (The Elements of Harmony beam can travel to the moon in seconds) | Massively Hypersonic (Flies from the center of Equestria to the border in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Same as base | Unknown, likely Same as base Striking Strength: Class PJ | Same as base | Unknown, likely Same as base Durability: Mountain level+ (Should not be much weaker than Rainbow Dash), Toon Force and Regeneration make her extremelly hard to kill | Likely the Same as base | Solar System level or Higher (Tanked direct attacks from Full-Power Tirek) Stamina: Very High (Can chase Rainbow Dash) Range: Some metters physically (Can stretch her body), Can shot projectiles with her Party Cannon | Hundreds of miles (The Elements of harmony beam can reach the moon from Earth) | An entire continent (Was able to reach all of Equestria with her magic) Standard Equipment: Party Cannon, she has several items hidden all over Ponyville, in case of emergencies | Element of Laughter | None Intelligence: Highly inconsistent, was able to casually outsmart Twilight Sparkle multiple times, but has shown to be silly and childish several times. Weaknesses: Pinkie Pie can be a bit prideful at times, and if she ever gets showed up or denie,d she will get depressed/enraged and do anything to turn it around. This also makes her go completely insane. She also requires an outside tool, the Mirror Pool, in order to clone self. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pinkie Sense:' Her tail (and maybe her ears and hoofs) twitches, warning her of nearby danger, which givs her some kind of precognition. Not even Twilight could figure out how it works. *'Party Cannon:' A cannon that shoots confetti, it is mostly used to set up parties, but it can also be used in combat. Key: Base Form | Elements of Harmony | Rainbow Power Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Little Pony Category:Hax Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:BFR Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4